ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Knight War
'''The Black Knight War' is a major conflict described in the BTFF Cinematic Universe Film , The Black Knight. ''It is the main event in the film, and is named one of the main characters in the film. History Before the War During the fourth age, there was a long lasting peace. When a new generation was born, those who joined the government where tired of the constant equality. They wanted riches, money, wealth. They wanted to be better then someone. The greedy government began to raise taxes, and quickly, the government of Klingvonia and the people enter a civil war. After the War of 15 Years , the government became a dicatorship and it became a harsh many years. At one point in the 5th age, Lord Augustus brought a small era of peace to the people of the planet. Titus, who wanted the destruction of the Klingon/Transyilan race convinced Darzon to overthrow Augustus. Augustus was overthrown but escaped, as Darzon became Lord Darzon, Titus went back into hiding, and Augustus changed his name to Caesar. 246 years later, Drake Daniels, Richard, General Javert and Caesar (under the alias of Roy) particpated in the Skirmish at the Village of Epiphany. Drake fought againest a number of soliders in an effort to survive, while Richard was looking for Drake. Javert and Caesar/Roy however were the main factors in the battle, as they were the leaders of each forces. In the end, Richard and other rebels were killed during the Skirmish. The Skirmish would have long lasting effects, espically causing Drake Daniels to become The Black Knight. Two years later, Drake would begin a campagin as the Black Knight to overthrow Darzon once and for all. During the Attack at the Capital , The Black Knight began the campaign. This attack would cause the a screw of attacks, including the Attacks in Soran and South City . Later during the Skrimish at Area 52 , Darzon and The Black Knight met each other. Finally, after the Skrimish at the South City Club, Caesar and Charles revealed themselves to be the leaders of the Rebillion. The Rebillion revealed a video to the world of Klingvonia, the people rebelled and The Black Knight War began. During the War The War's first battle would be the First Battle at North City. Here, the Capital Ship assulted the North City Fortress and literally destroyed it. Then, they bombed the city, began a massive assult againest the city. In a few hours the city was damaged, and Darzon took control. It was a harsh defeat for the Rebillion. In response, riots forced the LPSK out of the major cities (except North City). Caesar and allies contacted South City and the village of Soran in an effort to gain supplies and soliders. A group of soliders and supplies arrived in Raia City, and prepared to fight when the Capital ship and the Lord's Royal Army began to march towards Soran. In the following month, both sides waited for who would make the first move. When Lord Darzon grew impatient, he sent Javert into the war. Javert rallied the army, and Caesar decided to make a move. Caesar personally went over to Javert's base and destroyed his arsenal. This enraged Javert, and his forces were forced to withdraw. With the winter slowly coming towards Klingvonia, Javert knew he needed to strike before Winter. Another month would go by before Javert made his move. In the Battle for the Village of Soran, the village was literally destroyed, and the Rebillion army came. The Capital Ship also arrived and was one of the main factors in the destruction of the village. The two armies pushed each other, killing 420 people before pushing the LRA into the near forest. The Winter finally came, and the war was put on hold. Javert returned back to the Capital. One of the other results after this battle was the fear of the Capital Ship. In April, the war resumed. Javert returned back to the army, more angry then ever. Javert and another commander seperated the LRA. The Main Group followed Javert towards his march towards one side of the Rebel Army while the other group would go around and attack on the other. However, Caesar got wind of this, and informed Drake. Drake led the rebillion army in the First Battle in the Soran Woods. The battle burned down multiple trees, and caused massive casulties. The battle resulted in Drake and Javert fighting with each other and Javert was injured. The LRA lost again, but the other group quickly came. Two days later, the Second Battle in the Soran Woods occured. The Rebillion lost many soliders in this battle, and in the battle, the commander was killed by Drake. When this was reported to Darzon, he swore to make the Black Knight pay for his crimes. The Battles in the Soran Woods caused massive uproars on both ends.. It was during this time that a ship arrived from Luna Lobo. A Loboan terrorist group known as Lunas arrived near North City and set up a base there. Darzon had to keep North City's citizens under control. He personally went over to North City to greet the Loboans, and attempt to get them to join his cause. However they nearly killed him and he fled, ordering them to be killed. This conflict let the Rebillion deal with the uproars in Raia City and healing. When Julva arrived, the course of the war would change forever. The Lunas organization went silent around the middle of Julva, letting Darzon once again refocus on the Rebillion. He then came up a dark and horrific plan. On Julva 15th, Drake went to South City to ease the city's fears and get supplies. He arrived on Julva 17th and stayed there for one day. He left on Julva 18th. The next day, the Capital Ship attacked the city with other ships. The attack resulted in the most amount of death in the war yet. The Rebillion quickly found out the next day. Darzon sent them a message, telling them that he's holding them all hostage and that they will soon die. They call Drake and have him and some men enter the city to take down the Capital Ship, free South City, and possibly defeat the Government. Drake silently entered the city, using the bunkers. As the LRA enforced public excuction, and the LPSK began to patrol the streets once more, Drake began planning with his men. Soon the Battle in South City occured. As the city burst into flames during the battle, an unfornate event occured. During the battle, he was caught in an old rebel spy trap that damaged his back. In the battle, a commander was killed in front of Darzon's eyes. Shocked and horrifed, Darzon fled back to the Capital. The City was saved, the Rebillon won the battle, but at a cost. Drake healed his wounds, but the shock of the battle caused him to disappear for a year. This was the first turning point of the war. After this moment, there was a moment of quietness. With both sides suffering from the battle, the war was silenced. The only active events were in North City, as Javert continued to keep Lunas at bay. By the time Darzon felt ready enough to continue the war, the worst he could do was destroy a rebel arsenal in the Soran Woods before winter came. When the spring arrived, the Government also began releasing propogranda. They began killing the people in North City, and cut off South City. The LRA made a move towards the lost city of Midpolis. With multiple rebel bases in the Soran Woods, and a secret base in North City, Caesar planned to take over North City. However, The Capital Ship attacked these Soran Wood bases, destroying all of them. The North City base was also destroyed, striking a blow to the Rebillion. In the course of a few months, there were bombings in South City, and Raia City. Most the battles were minor, and in the woods. However, these minor battles kept killing Rebillion soliders. Caesar and Charles, worried promoted two commanders to generals and hired Titus , who claimed to have been a solider for the LRA, intending to gain as much infomation till he left. He was promoted to General. However, Titus intended on finishing his plan to wipe out the Transyilan/Klingon species. Charlescontacted Drake in an attempt to get him back. However, he kept resisting. One year after the Battle in South City, Drake decided to return to the war. Two days later, the First Battle at Midpolis occured. The battle resulted in the death of Nero, but the return of The Black Knight. While the Capital Ship appeared, the reappearence of Drake caused the LRA to retreat. Afterwards, the Rebillion celebrated their victory. But just when things seemed to be good, the Assassination of Caesar occured. An Assassin bombed Raia City, killed Caesar and then himself. With one of the main leaders dead, Charles gave control of the Rebillion to Drake. This attack would fuel the Rebillion's fury. In the course of the month, the Rebillion's rage let them win numerous battles, including the Second Battle at Midpolis, and the Second Battle at North City. Midpolis was taken over by the Rebillion, and North City was freed. The Terrorist organization Lunas was also defeated once and for all. Everything came down to the Battle at the Capital. In the Battle of the Capital, Consistanine was the first commander to die. The Capital Ship was struck down, and Drake was injured again. However, in a final attack, Darzon was killed. Javert would later commit sucide once realizing the battle was over. Finally, the Black Knight War was over. Aftermath of the War In the aftermath of the war, every city and village had to be rebuilt, including the Captial. With the deaths of Lord Darzon and General Javert, the LRA and the LPSK were both disbanned, with major officers and leaders trialed and punished. All children in the LRA or LPSK returned to whatever family they had left, and with Caesar dead, Charles took control of the government and the planet for the time being. All statues of Darzon and Javert were torn down and Area 52 was shut down offically. The terrorist organization from Luna Lobo were arrested. Drake and Regina were married, and the government changed to a Democracy. Drake and Regina left the planet with Titus, who killed Regina in a final act of anger. It was revealed in Energy Revolt , that The Black Knight War was known about on Anodyne as well. Major Participants *Drake Daniels *Charles *Regina Vivia *Caesar *Lord Darzon *General Javert *Titus *Lord's Royal Army *Lord's Police Squad of Klingvonia Category:Wars Category:The BTFF Cinematic Universe Category:User:Sci100